German patent document DE-OS 22 34 642, published Feb. 15, 1973, shows an internal combustion engine with two intake valves and two exhaust valves for each cylinder with intake and exhaust ducts extending to opposite longitudinal side walls of the internal combustion engine. The pair of intake valves on the one hand and the pair of exhaust valves on the other hand are arranged symmetrically with respect to one other about a plane which is approximately 45.degree. to the longitudinal plane through the axis of the cylinders and crankshaft of the internal combustion engine. Although the internal combustion engine with such a crossflow cylinder head has favorable intake and exhaust flow, there are disadvantages, particularly with respect to the mounting of necessary components such as, for example, the injection lines. In this prior engine design, the injection line can only be connected coaxially to the injection valve, or the injection valve mount, and, as a consequence, must necessarily be routed over the cylinder head or over the cylinder head cover and externally along the intake duct or the exhaust duct. Furthermore, when mounting an exhaust-gas turbocharger, the compressed charge air must be routed over the cylinder-head cover of the internal combustion engine to the opposite longitudinal side of the internal combustion engine. Alternatively, it is possible to provide a connecting line on the end face; this solution, however, requires additional structural space in the longitudinal direction of the internal combustion engine.